


Wedding Bells

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Male Slash, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Pregnant Loki, Protective Thor, Scared Loki, Thor Feels, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>thor/loki jotun wedding fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



"I'm scared, Thor," Loki worried, hand resting on his gravid belly.

"Of what?"

"What people will think. We were raised together, after all, I'm a Jotun, I'm pregnant. I know the kingdom doesn't want you marrying me,"

"Their opinions be damned," Thor purred, rubbing Loki's tummy. "I love you. You love me, don't you?"

"You know that I do,"

Thor smiled gently. "Then trust this. Trust that it's right. Mother loves you as her own son already, and my father has forgiven you for your...transgressions. He's given us his blessing, Loki. Is that not enough?"

Loki chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "Yes. But I'm still scared,"

Thor wrapped Loki in his strong arms, holding him close to his chest. "You have my word that nothing or no one will ever hurt you again," he vowed protectively.

"Thank you," Loki whispered, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"Thor," Sif called, softly knocking on the door. "The ceremony is about to start. It's time for you to take your place,"

"Coming," he replied, kissing Loki as Frigga entered to walk her younger son down the aisle.

An hour later, Loki and Thor were officially married, expecting a baby in two moths, and happier than either had been in their lives.


End file.
